Terra Firma
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Being back home is like a dream come true for the Turtles, but can they adjust to the fact that everything is okay again once more?
1. Chapter 1

Terra Firma

Chapter 1: Close Call

A/N: Hey, I'm back with yet another story about our favorite Turtles. I wanted to explore how they're adjusting to life back home after their adventures in space, so this story was born. I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: Being back home is like a dream come true for the Turtles, but can they adjust to the fact that everything is okay again once more?

Leo smiled as he began warming up in the dojo. After their counterparts went off with the Professor, the Turtles and all of their friends had a sleepover at the Lair. It was nice to just hang out and not worry about the world being in danger, but at the same time, Leo couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen again and that he needed to be prepared for it.

Everyone else came in and took their places in the dojo as they waited for Splinter to show up. Raph shot Leo a mean look, and Leo figured that his brother hadn't forgiven him for the stunt he'd pulled on the ship.

Splinter entered and smiled at everyone. "It is good to see everyone assembled here today," he said. "We will begin with partner sparring." He paired everyone up, and Leo was stuck with Raph. His hotheaded brother glared at him in hatred.

"Sensei, why can't I pair up with Slash instead?" Raph complained.

Splinter leveled him with a stern look. "Because I am the teacher and I said so," he answered. He gave the command to begin and everyone began sparring together.

Leo bowed to Raph who only gave him a smirk in return before they engaged in battle. Leo could tell that Raph was still angry about what had happened and wanted his brother in blue to pay for it with this battle. Leo did his best to calm Raph down, but his hotheaded brother paid no heed and continued to lash out in anger. The match ended when Leo avoided a strike and managed to knock Raph down and pin him.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Lucky shot," he muttered.

Leo ignored him and helped his brother to his feet.

"Very good," Splinter praised them. "You all did well. Now it is time to see if one of you can best me in sparring." He looked around and then his eyes landed on Slash. "Slash, I would like to see how you would fare against me."

"Uh, don't you think that's a little unfair, Sensei?" Mikey asked. "Slash is way bigger than you."

"Sometimes your opponent will be bigger and stronger than you, Michelangelo," Splinter lectured. "It is important that you learn how to deal with that and how to get past them."

Slash went to the middle of the floor and bowed to Splinter who bowed back. Then the match began. Slash was definitely bigger and tried to use his size as an advantage, but Splinter countered every move he made gracefully and managed to knock Slash back. It definitely looked like an uneven match, but Splinter made it look effortless. Leo marveled at how good his father was and hoped that maybe Splinter would teach him how to fight like that.

Slash lifted his mace and it was as he was charging Splinter that the scene changed. It wasn't Slash charging at Splinter but Shredder. His claws were extended and there was a manic gleam in his eye.

"Sensei, look out!" Leo cried. He got up from his seat and charged across the floor, pushing Splinter out of harm's way. Slash had no time to pull his attack, and his mace came down on Leo's shoulder. A sharp pain pierced Leo, but he didn't even register it as he checked to make sure Splinter was okay.

After that it was chaos as the others rushed to Leo's side and assessed the damage that had been done. Mikey tore off his mask and applied it to Leo's bleeding shoulder while Donnie hurried to the lab to get some gauze. He hurried back and applied it to the wound, making sure to bandage it nice and tight.

"Leonardo, can you hear me?" Splinter asked his son.

Leo looked up at his father's face. "Are you okay, Sensei?" he asked.

"I am fine, my son," Splinter reassured him. "Why did you interfere in our match?"

"Shredder was gonna kill you," Leo replied. "I couldn't let that happen again."

A puzzled look crossed Splinter's face. "What do you mean you could not let it happen again?"

Leo took a deep breath. "During the battle, you went to stop the Black Hole Generator from activating. Shredder came up behind you and he…" Leo wasn't able to go on as sobs wracked his body at the memories of what had happened.

"And he did what?" Splinter prompted.

"He killed you," answered Raph. "That's why we went back in time to stop this whole mess. Well, that and the whole destruction of Earth."

"I see," said Splinter. "And you have been carrying this burden the entire time?"

"Yes, we have," answered Donnie. "Leo took it harder than any of us."

"And it caused him to do some pretty stupid things, too," Raph added.

"We will discuss this later," declared Splinter. "For now, your brother needs to rest."

"I'll help him to his room," offered Raph.

"No, he will stay in my room with me," said Splinter. He guided Leo to his room and helped him settle down on his bed.

"Sensei, I'm sorry," Leo apologized. "I just didn't want to lose you again."

Splinter gently hugged his son. "Do not be sorry, my son. You did what you felt was right. But it was not Shredder I was battling in the dojo."

"I realize that now, but the image changed for me," he said. "One minute you were fighting Slash and then I saw Shredder in his place."

"It is over with now. Try not to dwell on it and just rest so you can heal."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo said.

Splinter began humming a lullaby that he used to sing to the Turtles when they were younger. Leo let his father's soothing voice wash over him as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

22222

Leo woke up and looked around him in confusion before he remembered that he was in Splinter's room and not his own. He was alone and wondered what had happened to everyone else. A knock startled him, and a gruff voice asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Leo answered.

Slash came in looking a little guilty after what had happened. "How are you holding up?"

Leo smiled. "I'll survive," he replied. "That was a pretty good shot though."

"I should have pulled out of it as soon as you jumped in," Slash said. "I'm really sorry about that. Seems like all I do is hurt you guys no matter what."

"It was an accident, Slash," Leo told him. "You didn't mean to do it. Don't blame yourself for my stupid mistake. I never should have jumped in the middle of the match."

"You couldn't help it," Slash said. "Sounds like you're suffering from some PTSD."

"Yeah, I guess so," Leo said softly.

A knock at the door startled them both. Leo told whoever it was to enter, and Raph came in carrying a plate with two pieces of pizza on it.

"Mikey sent me in here with some food," he said. "So, are you done groveling, Slash?"

"He wasn't groveling, Raph," said Leo. "He just came in to see how I was doing."

"Well, if that's all it was, then I guess it's okay. You mind if I have some time with my sometimes idiot brother?"

Slash smiled knowing that Raph didn't really mean what he said. "Sure, although I thought your idiot brother was Mikey."

"I think I can pass that on to Fearless now," said Raph with a grin.

Slash laughed and then left the two brothers alone. Leo looked away from his brother and prepared for the lecture that was going to come.

Raph sighed. "Leo, why did you have to do that? Sensei was fine."

"I thought I saw Shredder trying to kill Sensei again," Leo replied.

"So, you're saying that you saw Shredder instead of Slash," Raph stated.

Leo nodded.

"Yep, you're losin' it, bro."

Leo's blue eyes narrowed in anger. "So now you think I'm crazy?" he demanded.

"Normal people don't jump into a sparring match thinking they're seeing someone trying to kill someone else," Raph pointed out.

"Slash said he thinks I'm suffering from PTSD."

Raph shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know anything about that. Ask Donnie. In the meantime, you better eat this before Mikey has my shell."

Leo smiled a little and took the plate from his hotheaded brother. "You can go if you want," he offered. "I know you probably don't want to spend time with an idiot like me."

Raph's stern gaze softened. "It's not like that at all," he said softly. "I'm really worried about you, bro. When I saw the look on your face, it freaked me out. I just want to know what's going on with you."

"I don't know that myself," Leo said softly. "I wish I knew, but I don't."

"Well, maybe Donnie or Splinter can help fix you."

"I hope so, Raph, because if not, I don't know what's gonna happen to me."

In a move very uncharacteristic of the red-clad Turtle, he threw his arms around his older brother and squeezed him tightly. "We'll figure it out, bro. We've got your back."

Leo smiled at his younger brother and knew that Raph was right. No matter what happened, they always knew how to fix a problem no matter what it was.

Donnie and Mikey came in to see what was going on, and Leo assured them that he was fine.

"So, Donnie, do you think Leo has PTSD?" Raph asked him.

"What's that?" Mikey asked.

"It stands for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," Donnie replied. "And, yes, I think that's what's happening to you, Leo."

"Is there any way to fix it?" Leo asked him.

"Therapy is the only way to make it better," Don answered. "Maybe talking it out will help. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I think so," Leo answered. "As long as you guys are with me, I'm not worried."

Mikey pulled Leo into a hug. "We totally got your back, bro."

Leo smiled as they all piled in on the hug. He had missed this and savored every moment. Maybe the answer wasn't right in front of him, but he knew that with his brothers and father by his side, he would always be okay.

A/N: And the first chapter comes to a close. I admit it's not much, but it's the best I can do. I really hope to do more with this story and add on to it as I see fit with chapters featuring all of the Turtles. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Midnight Outing

A/N: And here's the next chapter in this little tale. Now we'll get to see how Raph's coping with being back and what that is doing to him. Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Rhodesincolumbus: Glad you liked the chapter. The therapy won't be shown right away as I have a few chapters to talk about how the others are faring first but I will get to it when it's time for Splinter's chapter. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

 _He smiled as he gazed into her eyes. Raph had always been the type to be cynical about relationships because he always felt it was never going to happen for them. However, after meeting Mona Lisa, his perception on the matter had changed entirely, and he was so glad that it had._

" _I love you, Mona," he said._

" _Raphael, I never thought you would be quick to express yourself in this way." Her smile suddenly changed and it was more sinister than loving. "However, you should know that I will never love a freak like you. You are hideous and have no chance of ever being loved."_

 _Raph's green eyes filled with hurt at her words. "Mona, don't say that!" he begged. "I know we can make it work!"_

 _Mona laughed and then turned her back on him. He begged her not to go, but she ignored his words and disappeared._

22222

"Mona!" Raph cried as he sat bolt upright in bed. He tried to control his breathing as he took note of his surroundings and realized that he was in bed and not in space anymore.

A knock at his door startled him as Leo poked his head into his brother's room.

"Raph, are you okay?" the leader in blue asked him.

Raph's frightened look turned into a scowl upon seeing his older brother. "I'm fine, bro," he said gruffly. "It was just a stupid dream."

Leo came into the room and sat down on his brother's bed. "It didn't sound that way from what I heard," he contradicted. "You were dreaming about her again, weren't you?"

Raph balled up his fists as the urge to punch his brother overcame him. Why did Leo always have to do this to him?

"Look, it was nothing so just drop it, okay?" he snapped.

"You know I can't do that," Leo said. "Remember when we were at the farmhouse and you made a promise to me when I was in a coma?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Do you remember what you promised me?"

"I promised to be nicer to you."

"Yeah, but you also promised not to keep secrets from me anymore, too. So, why are you keeping this a secret?

"Because it's my business!" snapped Raph.

"You don't trust me?" asked Leo softly.

Raph looked away. "No, it's not like that."

"Then talk to me, Raph. What's bothering you?"

Raph looked at his older brother and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He knew that though the two of them had animosity at times, they had also always been the best of friends and had always told each other anything no matter how silly it was. And he also knew that Leo would understand about this just as he always understood everything.

"I miss her, Leo," he whispered.

Leo put his arm around his brother. "I know you do, Raph," he whispered back.

"I just can't forget her no matter how hard I try. I see her everywhere I go. Tell me how to fix this."

Leo was about to tell him that he couldn't fix it but knew that would hurt Raph even more. Instead, a determined look crossed his face. "I know how we can fix this," he said. "Come with me."

Curious, Raph followed his older brother out of the Lair and to the surface. "Are we goin' to bust some heads?" he asked. He was shocked because Leo was the type to not pick fights unless it was necessary.

"No, but we are going somewhere you'll enjoy," Leo answered.

Intrigued, Raph continued to follow Leo until they arrived at a very famous building.

"Why are we at Madison Square Garden?" he asked.

Leo smiled at him. "Follow me," he said and began scaling the building. Raph followed suit until he saw that Leo was leading him into a secret entrance. They continued on until they managed to make their way into the arena, sticking to the shadows so they wouldn't be seen. Raph couldn't believe his eyes as he took note of what was happening. A ring was set up and some very familiar wrestlers were fighting each other.

"Leo, how did you plan this?" he asked.

"I looked on the Internet and remembered that a WWE event was taking place," he answered. "You always said you wanted to go to a live event, so I figured this would be the best one to go to."

Raph's face split into a smile and he hugged his brother tightly. "I know I don't say this often enough, but you're the best, Leo."

Leo smiled back. "Thanks, Raph. You're not too bad yourself."

"Just don't tell Don and Mikey I said it or I will deny it," warned Raph.

Leo laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

The rest of the night was awesome as the two Turtles started yelling at the wrestlers and cheering on their favorites. It was one of the best nights of Raph's life and he knew he would never forget it as long as he lived. After the event was over, the two brothers went back to the Lair and ate some pizza before going to bed. Raph felt better than he had before, and he knew he had Leo to thank for it.

Now Raph had to find a way to pay Leo back, and he knew just how he was going to do it.

22222

Leo was sitting on the couch when Raph came over carrying a plastic bag. "Hey, Raph, what's up?" he asked.

Raph smiled. "This is for you," he said as he gave his brother the bag.

Leo looked inside to see a stack of Space Heroes comic books and even some limited edition action figures. "Raph, how did you get these?" he asked.

"I asked Casey to get them for you, and he delivered," Raph answered.

"Why did you do this?"

"I wanted to thank you for the other night, and I figured this was the best way to do it."

Leo's face split into a smile and he hugged his brother tightly. "You're the best, Raph."

"It was nothin'," Raph said offhandedly. "Just enjoy."

"I will."

Raph smiled as he left his brother to his comics. It felt good to pay his brother back, and he was glad he had a brother like Leo who would always have his back no matter what.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I really enjoyed writing it as I love writing brotherly moments. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
